The Captain's Command
by J. ROOF
Summary: Bordon teaches his wife some very valuable lessons. Kink/BDSM, Mature Content, Adults Only.


Dear readers, I just wanted to take a moment to warn that this fiction should be read by adults only. It contains mature adult situations, sexual content with BDSM and adult language.

I will try my best to keep things toned down somewhat but I would hate to see one of my fictions deleted because someone decided they couldn't handle what I've written.

Basically what it boils down to is this...

When I criticized 50 Shades of Grey for being a poorly written story with bad characterization and blatant plagerism about an abusive relationship which portrayed kink and BDSM in a bad light, I was told to write better. So I am.

The truth is, Christian Grey is an abusive asshole, not a Dom. And I hated the fact that women were swooning over the craptastic sex scenes that EL James tried to write as "erotica."

So in this story I decided to use a couple of beloved characters from a previous fic I wrote. I think you'll be surprised who I chose. I also decided to try and explain some of the dynamics between a sexual Dominant and a submissive. Not all D/s relationships are like this and the good ones certainly don't develope over the course of a few days or weeks. It takes a lot of time, patience and energy from both parties to engage in a healthy D/s relationship.

Luckily, The Bordons have already estalished that.

So without further ado, I present for your smutty reading pleasure...The Captain's Command

* * *

_Ashbourne Hall, Ayrshire, Scotland_

_November, 1787_

Andrew Bordon was not in good humor and it was all his wife's fault.

That was what Andrew Bordon thought as he sat patiently in his favorite chair, nursing a glass of his favorite brandy, next to a warm fire in his favorite room- the library- of Ashbourne Hall.

It wasn't that he was angry with his wife, Teddy, as much as he was disappointed in her. After six years of marriage to the little woman there wasn't much she would or could do that truly angered him. She had already given him three beautiful children to date. Bordon had his heir, Patrick, a daughter, Margaret and a second son named Vincent. He was quite happy being the family man and that in part was because of his wife. Just as Teddy had proven herself to be an exceptional officer's wife, she had taken on the role of mistress of Ashbourne Hall like a duck to water, transforming it from the cold, formidable, stone manor into a warm, inviting, comfortable home. Normally he would have no complaints. Today, however, he discovered his wife had deceived him.

It started the previous summer. Teddy, realizing her husband was a poor sport when it came to the many water activities at the loch on their estate decided to tease him about it one day. So, knowing his wife's fear of horses, Andrew- thinking he would put an end to her taunts- challenged her. She would teach him to swim and he would teach her to ride.

When Teddy accepted the challenge Andrew realized he had underestimated her. A mistake he thought he had learned not to make years ago. However, Andrew lived up to his part of the bargain. He found that not only did he actually enjoy going for a swim from time to time but that his wife was an excellent teacher. It had been a great deal of fun once he realized she was not out to drown him and it gave him a sense of accomplishment in learning something new.

Howbeit, teaching his wife to ride was proving to be much more difficult. He purchased the most docile mare he could possibly find, bought her a new saddle, had her fitted for a new habit in the latest style and even hired a highly recommended trainer when his wife complained that Andrew's instruction might make her nervous. A trainer who had come to him that morning in frustration, offering to refund compensation and seek employment elsewhere due to Mrs. Bordon's lack of co-operation. Bordon had been paying this man to teach his wife to ride at her insistence and she hadn't even bothered to attend the lessons.

To describe Bordon as annoyed was putting it mildly. But angry? No. Although Bordon never quite understood why, he knew how truly frightened of horses Teddy really was. He had seen it for himself time and time again. He only wanted her to conquer her fears as he had conquered his own fear of drowning. Still, she had lied to him and now it was time to take her in hand.

The children had been tucked away with their nanny in the sunroom which had been partially converted into a play area for days such as this when the Scottish weather kept them indoors. The staff had been warned not to come near his chambers. All he had to do now was simply wait for his wife's return. That was the difficult part.

Bordon had the entire scenario planned and practiced in his head. Everything he would need was already laid out in the master's chamber. They hadn't played their games in some time and while Andrew never cared to use sex as a form of discipline, in disciplining her, his plans would certainly cause some distress for Teddy. That distress would in turn trigger a response from her, one that always seemed to make her more amiable, easier to bend, biddable…._obedient._

Yes…he liked it when Teddy was obedient and today he would definitely make her obey.

He would turn her mind off just long enough to get to the bottom of her behavior and then he personally would see to her education. Whether she liked it or not, Teddy would learn to ride. She would also learn not to make promises she did not intend to keep and then lie about them.

It was just after noon by the time she returned. As Teddy bustled in to the library to great him, still outfitted in her riding habit, Bordon let his mind shift to a more dominate attitude. His wife bent to kiss him when he asked in a voice that stopped her cold, "How was your ride this morning, my dear?"

Teddy straightened, turned away from him and removing her hat, mumbled something about how well her lessons were going.

Andrew stood from his chair and came around to face her. Irritated that she would not look at him directly he said crisply, "Try again."

Her head snapped up, her blue gaze locked on his.

Teddy's face reddened with the shame of discovery and confessed, "I did not ride today."

"Yes, I know," Bordon replied, surprised that she admitted it so easily. "According to Mr. Phillips you haven't ridden at all. Always with an excuse he says. Other than today when you did not bother to show up at all. Why have you been lying to me, wife?"

"I'm sorry, Andrew."

He raised an eyebrow and the expression she gave in answer told him that she recognized this for what it was. At that moment Bordon knew her submission would be exquisite. He watched her fidget with her hands in anticipation at what she now knew was to come.

"Upstairs," he barked.

She didn't move.

"Now."

Teddy fled the room and Bordon soon heard her footsteps on the stairs echo in the foyer. He took his time following her. Better to give her a few minutes to stew over what he was about to do to her. Andrew knew it excited her. As depraved or perverted it might seem to some, he and his wife had discovered they both had a penchant for what some might consider unusual sexual appetites.

It has all come about unintentionally of course. Teddy had always had a certain curiosity for the bedroom arts and Andrew was all too willing to satisfy them. She had read books and viewed erotica that had at times made him blush and it wasn't long after they had settled in Scotland that they began play acting a bit.

They played at Butler and scullery maid, Head Master and pupil –that was his personal favorite, Intelligence Officer and spy. Sometimes he would have her behave as a kitten might, other times as a puppy. As they became more comfortable with it they added other little fetishes. Spanking, restraints, nipple clamping, floggers he had specially made from the softest suede leather, slapping, biting, hair pulling- God, how he loved to hear her moan when he pulled her hair. Today it would be a riding crop- an appropriate implement for the circumstances. It made his cock twitch just thinking about it.

That's not to say Bordon abused his wife in this way-or in any other way for that matter. If he ever thought it caused anything other than pleasure or sexual gratification for them both, he would put an end to it. With domination and loving hands he could heighten her excitement, set her on edge, yet he always handled their play time very carefully. Bordon could read her so easily he always knew how much or how little to give her, what boundaries he could push and which lines never to cross. He might hurt Teddy from time to time, but he never beat her and he had never harmed her because in harming her he would also harm himself. Although they had been married for so long, his wife still seemed to constantly seek his approval and her trust in him was so incredible it was transcendent. He felt humbled and honored by it.

The instant Teddy entered the master chamber she knew Andrew intended on playing a game with her. It was true she had lied to him and she would be disciplined for it but that had never been her intention. Her true intention had been to overcome her fears and learn to ride, make her husband happy and make him proud of her as she knew he would be. Every day she awoke with a new determination. She donned the smart, red riding habit that had cost him a fortune, marched herself down to the stables and then…promptly chickened out. Teddy was ashamed of her cowardice and ashamed that she had lied to her husband. However, snapping at her was not his usual response to situations such as this. Normally he handled these types of occurrences with patience, understanding and a gentle interrogation technique that was uniquely Andrew. When he used his "captain's voice"- as she referred to it- it usually meant things were pretty dire or that he was in the mood for a game.

One look at the room and bed confirmed exactly what he was in the mood for and she actually sighed with relief.

For most of her life Teddy always had to be more responsible than most women of her generation. As a minister's daughter in Trenton she was always expected to behave with certain decorum, make herself available as a servant for her father's church. Then later when she was barely considered a woman by society's standards, she became an officer's wife, which brought on a whole new onslaught of responsibility. Now, as the wife of an English peer and a mother, Teddy still had to attend to her duties without complaint and sometimes she wondered if she could ever meet the demands that were placed on her. It was true that when she and Andrew played these games that her boundaries would be tried, her comfort tested. Her submission made her feel safe and exposed, calm and anxious. Yet, those were the things that excited her and alleviated her stress the most, even though she never really understood why.

At that moment her heart seemed to knock about in her chest like a bell clang and she was sure butterflies had taken residence in her belly. She relished the feeling that was always part of the emotional and sexual rush as she eyed her surroundings.

The window shutters were closed and the drapes drawn tight, the only light coming from few lamps and the fire in the hearth. Several coils of thick, black, silk cord lay at the foot of the bed and spread out over the dark blue counterpane was a silver fox fur blanket that Teddy had never seen before. She reached out to stroke the luxurious fur, wondering where and when he had purchased it without her knowing. Although they had been married for years now, Andrew was always surprising her with things such as this. It seemed as though just when she thought she could predict his next move he would throw out something new at her. It kept her on her toes, made her love him more- made her want to please him that much more. The guilt of her lie now grated at her heart.

Teddy jumped at the sound of the door clicking shut behind her, her heart pounding harder in anticipation, heat flooding her body as she thought of what they were about to do. In six years those feelings had never waned. With just the right touch in the right spot or a certain look Andrew could turn her to mush.

Andrew strode past her without a glance, then, dropped into his chair.

His eyes pinned her. "Strip," he growled, his face an impassive mask.

Without reply, she removed her clothing slowly, carefully, folding the garments neatly as she placed them on his trunk. As she removed her stockings and boots, Teddy deliberately rested each foot on the trunk with her back to him to ensure he caught the full view of her from behind-just the way he liked it.

She took down her hair, placing the pins with her clothing. Then, Teddy moved towards him with as much grace as she could possibly muster, given that her hands and knees now trembled with a delightful, erotic nervousness building inside her. He would push her, guide her, provoke her, use her and if she pleased him, as strange as it sounded, Andrew would pleasure her in ways most could never imagine.

Teddy knelt at his feet, demurely placing her hands in her lap. With her back and shoulders straight, she lowered her head and waited for her Captain to command her. She wondered how long he would keep her at his feet. Sometimes she stayed in that position until she felt her neck and back ache before he let her up. Other times he only kept her there for a moment or two while he lectured her over whatever infraction –real or playfully imagined- she had committed.

She heard every word he now said without really listening. The words that seemed to stab at her heart the most were of his disappointment, the fact that he was a generous husband who allowed her more freedom than most husbands. Teddy knew not to speak or argue. Andrew would never allow it and really, in this case, there was no argument to give. This was not play-acting. She knew better than to poke the bear and poke him she had. She had lied to him. She could make no excuse. She was in the wrong…this time. Now all she could do was take her punishment in stride. Nevertheless, she could not help but wonder what he had planned. It was almost certain he would spank her before they played. But with what? His hand? A paddle? Perhaps he had something new in store for her.

Bordon was nearly lost in thought a few times while chastising his wife over her error. He couldn't help it. She sat so perfectly still while he spoke, keeping her head bowed, and her hands folded, just as he had taught her. Even after bearing their children she was still quite breathtakingly pretty. At the age of thirty, her dark hair and ivory complexion were still quite lovely; she still radiated the same warmth and vitality she had always possessed. Although Teddy was far from obese, her figure had become rounded with motherhood, softer, more lush. Although it always seemed to be a bit of a sore spot with Teddy, Bordon didn't mind the marks his children had left behind, he revered them. The thin silver streaks upon her belly only served as a reminder of the gift of fatherhood she had so willingly and generously bestowed upon him. Besides that, she still had the finest breasts and arse he had ever laid eyes on. Never the less, Bordon could not have her go on believing that such behavior would go unpunished.

Finished with his lecture, Bordon crooked a finger at his wife and patted his left thigh. Knowing what he expected, Teddy scooted towards him and placed herself over his left knee. He gripped her with his legs and left arm and with his right hand he began stroking each soft round cheek until he felt her relax against him.

The first couple swats were light and meant more to encourage circulation. Bordon might redden his wife's little arse but he always took care not to bruise her. When Teddy let out a soft moan, Bordon firmed his hand and began spanking her soundly. He alternated, first one cheek, then the other, until Teddy writhed and twisted in his grip, until her sobs of painful pleasure became tormented wails. He slowed his strikes to light swats once more eventually stroking the bright, red handprints as Teddy twitched beneath his hand.

When he finished, he let her go. Without command, Teddy knelt at his feet once more.

"Eyes on me."

She lifted her head and met him with teary eyes. Bordon wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her…but first things first.

"Apologize."

In a shaky voice that neither concealed her desire, humiliation or confusion over both emotions she responded, "I am truly sorry I lied to you, Sir. It will not happen again. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven," he responded without hesitation.

Bordon patted his right knee this time and on cue his wife scrambled into his lap, curling against him, tucking her face under his chin.

How was it possible that he made her feel more cherished now than she did when he gave in to her demands? It was something Teddy would never understand. Yet, somehow when he disciplined her; when they played these games she couldn't help but feel secure in her absolute trust in him. Andrew never did anything without reason; the pleasure, the pain, sometimes the seemingly ridiculous orders he gave always made perfect sense in the end. Nor did Andrew ever do anything in half measures as her tingling-hot bottom now reminded her.

"Did I ever tell you about my twin brother?" Andrew's baritone voice quietly rumbled in his chest.

Teddy slowly lifted her head without hiding an expression of astonishment and sniffled.

"No? I did not think I had. We were four when he died and he is rarely spoken of in our family. My mother has a very difficult time coping with his loss even now. The rest of us prefer not to upset her with it."

Teddy could not possibly imagine losing a child. She had miscarried once but it was so early on they had yet to announce the happy news to anyone.

"His name was Aaron and although we looked very much alike, Aaron was my fraternal twin. I do not remember much about him…only that I was older and that in my earliest recollections he was always with me...even when Richard was not. We shared a bed in our nursery and Nanny and Mother enjoyed dressing us alike… and then suddenly he was not there anymore."

Teddy rested her head on Andrew's shoulder and without comment, continued listening for as long as Andrew would continue to talk.

"One afternoon at Stony Cross my parents took us to picnic at the pond. Aaron and I stayed with Mother while Richard went with our father to do some fishing. At some point Mother realized that Aaron had wandered off. She and Father were frantic trying to find him and Richard and I were sent back to the house. When Father found him, he discovered that Aaron had drowned. Needless to say tension in our home was very high for a very long time. His death nearly destroyed my parents and there was talk of sending Richard and I away to allow everyone time to recover. Mother refused and I am grateful she would not allow it. But she was never the same. I know she blamed herself. I think she feared my father blamed her as well and after that she became so protective she barely allowed Richard and I any freedom unless Father insisted on it until we were well into our adolescence."

"Which is why you never learned to swim."

Andrew lifted her chin until she met his gaze. "Which is why I never learned to swim _until_ you taught me. I trusted you would not allow the one thing I fear most to happen to me. I trusted you because I love you and drew from your strength and courage. And you will trust me to teach you to ride because you love me and will draw strength and courage from me."

Andrew wiggled Teddy's chin until she made a nodding motion.

"Yes, Sir. I will," she said, felling a bit defeated.

He caught her lips for a kiss and turning her face away slightly, he spoke softly in her ear, "Good girl."

The hum of his voice combined with his warm breath on her skin raised the hair on Teddy's neck. She shivered with unexpected pleasure as he shoved his fingers into her hair, slowly pulling her head back to expose the column of her neck. That was the moment she chose to let go, to surrender and give herself up to him. And in that moment he knew that without question, without hesitation, she would do whatever he asked of her.


End file.
